Currently, active-matrix organic light-emitting diodes (AMOLEDs) are widely used as display devices. The AMOLED is a high effective display device, which has the advantages of being operable under relatively low temperature, using low voltage, and having fast responsive time, and is capable of commercial production of large sized and wide viewing angle display devices.
A typical color AMOLED generally adopts the RGB color model, which is configured to display a broad array of colors by mixing the three primary colors of red (R), green (G) and blue (B). Generally, the AMOLED includes a plurality of pixels formed in a matrix, where each pixel has three subpixels. Each subpixel represents an emitting area which is configured to display one of the RGB colors, and is separate from one another to avoid color mixing issues.
Generally, the subpixels may be manufactured by evaporation deposition using a shadow mask. Specifically, the shadow mask is positioned under a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate such that subpixel materials of each RGB color may be deposited by evaporation on the position of the subpixels to form the subpixels. However, evaporation deposition is a high temperature process where heat is generated during manufacturing of the subpixels, and the shadow mask may deform during the manufacturing process due to thermal expansion and gravity. Thus, positioning accuracy of the shadow mask is difficult, which limits the accurate positioning of the subpixels within each pixel. The limitation creates a minimum threshold for the size of the pixels, and further limits the pixel per inch (PPI) of the AMOLED.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.